


kindred

by serpetinefire



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpetinefire/pseuds/serpetinefire
Summary: Carol finds a kindred spirit in an unlikely place





	kindred

Kindred: similar in kind; related.  
For the reader’s muse and Edith.

Waiting for the familiar knock on the door,  
A nightly ritual since…  
He forgave her her reluctance,  
Her hesitation  
Her resistance.  
She had learned long ago how to read people,  
Had to for survival  
But she had to admit she was wrong  
This one time  
She remembered the exact moment things changed for them,  
When her thoughts about who he was shifted,  
He wasn’t the jovial buffoon,  
With his childlike wonder and goofy grin  
There was something charming about him in his perceived innocence  
Then…  
The moment when their eyes locked  
As they held up, held together their battered broken leader.  
She didn’t see the court jester with his love of cobbler,  
His mask slipped  
The mask designed to compensate for his size,  
But not fully a mask  
He choose to bring lightness to the world,  
While she hid  
Both underestimated  
In that moment she saw fire and passion  
Loss, pain, resolution, strength  
That night, they held their leader as he raged against the gods,  
Against himself  
Showing a grief that threatened to drown them.  
His fingers fleetingly brushed against hers  
Offering comfort as they offered comfort  
Subtle questioning  
She brushed it aside at first,  
Not willing to risk it, to open herself to the forgone conclusion  
He wasn’t built for this world,  
But he was...  
After that night, he made excuses to come by her house  
Passing a message  
Dropping off supplies  
She fell back on old habits  
Inviting him to dinner  
Doing what she did best  
Nurturing the body to nurture the soul  
They talked to each other  
So different than she was accustom  
Shared their stories  
Slowly  
bit by bit  
Not all secrets were for sharing  
He understood that.  
Her musings cut short but the heavy tread outside her door  
She pictured him  
Axe strapped to his back  
Hair pulled back from his expressive face  
Dark soulful eyes twinkling  
A New beginning for two kindred souls  
As she opened the door  
His arms pulled her close


End file.
